Wireless communication technology has evolved greatly over the recent years. Wireless devices and wireless communication equipment such as base stations are now able to include multiple transmitters that transmit different signals using the same antenna. However, to coherently combine multiple transmitters so that a single antenna can be used each transmitter is required to be phase aligned.
To calibrate a multi-transmitter system, conventional manual calibration methods are generally only performed once by technicians at the factory since this is the only time the technician can interface the radio/transmitter with bench equipment, such as an RF power meter, to identify the in-phase points from the radio/transmitter output. These conventional methods are normally manual and time consuming requiring numerous slow speed communications, and manual procedures by the technician, between the radio/transmitter, calibration bench equipment, and power meter. Furthermore, if a problem arises in the field, cumbersome testing/repair equipment, and technical personnel, need to be transported to the transmitter site and/or the failing equipment needs to be sent to a repair facility.